A Sparkling's Hug Can Always Cheer You Up
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Alpha Trion finds this out when he's visited by a young Orion Pax one late afternoon. Done as a request, so please, no flames. Cuteness all the way!


**A short, but cute story requested by BBPRIMEFAN101. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

**A Sparkling's Hug Can Always Cheer You Up**

Alpha Trion sighed deeply as he paused for a moment and set down the stylus he was writing with and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the cables tighten a little from the stress he was feeling right then.

He then looked at the clock and saw the day was nearly ended, which he was thankful for as he was ready to close the data books he had been working on all day and go home and relax for a few days, as the next few days were his days off. Seeing that he still had an hour left of work, he let out another tired sigh and was about to pick up the stylus again when he heard a rustle nearby. He looked up, glancing around before he heard the rustle again and got up to walk around his desk to see what was causing the noise.

He almost got the shock of his life when he saw a young sparkling, almost a vorn old, looking up at him with bright blue optics and blue and red armor. A piece of scrap paper was in one little hand, making the same rustling noise Alpha Trion had heard earlier. He now smiled and kneeled to the sparkling's height. "Hello, there," he said gently. "How did you get in here, little one?"

The sparkling didn't answer, but clutched a blanket shyly in one arm, handing the paper to the bigger bot, who chuckled as he took it, seeing Cybertronian symbols on the little one's left arm. "Orion Pax," he said. "Is that your name?"

The sparkling seemed to perk up at that, giving Alpha Trion a hint that he had guessed right. "Well, then young Orion, we need to find your Sire and Carrier. They must be worried about you," he said as he stood up and called the security officer, who had said that there was a couple who had lost a sparkling and were looking for him. Alpha Trion directed him to lead the worried couple to his office where their sparkling was. Singing off, he saw the sparkling was curious about the blank datapads nearby and quickly, yet gently, guided the small hands away from the stack before it fell. "Careful, little one," he said with a gentle smile as he kneeled down to the sparkling's height again.

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Orion walked up to him with his small arms outstretched and hugged the older bot around the neck, startling him. "Oh, thank you," he said as he gently hugged Orion back, stunned at the fact that the sparkling had hugged him, a total stranger.

Then, with a smile, Alpha picked up the little one and moved towards the door when he heard footsteps coming and opened the door to reveal a worried Carrier and Sire, who were a bit stunned that their son was in the clerk's arms, but thanked him profusely for watching over their sparkling.

"We apologize that he disturbed you from your work," said the femme.

Alpha Trion chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. He didn't disturb me," he said. "Orion is very well-behaved mech."

Nodding as the couple again expressed their thanks, Alpha returned into his office and gently closed the door, suddenly feeling much better than he had felt a moment ago and realized the small sparkling was the reason for it and chuckled to himself as he sat down and finished up his work, no longer feeling down as the last hour flew by and he closed up and headed for home, smiling as he thought about that little sparkling. "He seemed to think I needed that hug to cheer up," he said to himself and then chuckled again. "Well, it certainly brightened my day quite a bit."

Still chuckling, Alpha Trion walked down the quiet street for his home, smiling as the worries of the day had vanished all because of one simple little thing that made a whole world of difference.

A sparkling's hug.

* * *

**This is actually based on a true story. Some time ago, I was working at my job and it had been a very hard day for me and I was eager for my shift to end so that I could go home and forget the day. Well, it was almost the last half-hour of my shift when two ladies and a little girl, who was about one year old, came in. The mother was wondering where a certain product was and so I led them to it. While I was helping her and she was consulting the products with the other lady, who was her mother, and I was watching them from my kneeling position near the shelf, the little girl came up to me and put her little arms around my neck in a hug. I was quite stunned at first that she had hugged me but then I thanked her and hugged her back. The mother and grandmother thought it was the cutest scene they had witnessed and after they had purchased what they wanted and gone home, I realized that I felt a whole lot better than I had before they had come in and it was because of that little girl. She had seen that I was a little stressed out and decided a hug was just what I needed. The rest of my shift flew by as the hard day seemed to just vanish. I never saw them again after that, but to this day, I believe God sent them to the store and sent that little girl to make my day better with the most simplest, yet amazing powerful, gesture in the whole world: a small child's hug. It's one memory that I will always cherish in my heart forever. Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
